


Love in Violet Light

by Finale



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Other, people shouldn't suggest shit to me, this happens as a result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol Ferris finds a new girlfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Violet Light

Carol groans softly into the kiss, fingers tightening in the other woman’s hair. Diana had gorgeous hair and soft skin, and Carol just wanted to touch all over. She does as she slips her hands out of Diana’s hair and stroke against her upper arms. The Amazon had her hands on Carol’s hips, thumbs rubbing at the very edge of Carol’s suit. Carol whines as Diana pulls her mouth away and sighs as she starts to kissing and nipping at Carol’s throat instead. 

She’d been surprised when she’d realized Wonder Woman had been recruited into the Star Sapphire Corps during Blackest Night, though when she thought about it, it had made sense. What Carol hadn’t been expecting, was how drawn she’d be towards Diana, or that it would be mutual. The heroine had kissed her once they’d won. Carol hadn’t known where Hal was or really cared beyond knowing that he had survived once Diana’s lips were on her own.

“We need to get to a bed,” Diana says, voice husky against her neck as she cups one of Carol’s breasts and rubs her nipple through the thin material of her uniform. “I want to see exactly what’s underneath.”

“Yes, please,” Carol groans, both women too enthralled in the other to hear the sudden footsteps. 

They both do hear Hal’s yelp of surprise. 

Diana pulls her head away from Carol’s neck and turns slightly, meeting Hal’s eyes. 

“You have thirty seconds,” she says calmly in warning. 

Hal makes an about face and all but runs out, making Carol giggle against Diana’s shoulder. There was something incredibly satisfying at seeing Hal run like that…

“Now,” Diana says, turning back to Carol with a smirk, “where were we?”

************

Barry opens his mouth, confused by Hal not returning with Carol or Diana with an almost shell shocked look on his face. 

“I think Diana just stole my girlfriend,” he says faintly, incredulously. 

“Aren’t you and Carol not dating right now?” Barry points out, twisting the blue ring on his finger. At least, he hopes that’s the case because…

“I really hope you’re not dating right now based on the hickey already on your neck,” Superman says dryly, saying exactly what Barry was thinking. “Especially since you didn’t have it when you left with Sinestro to deal with Black Lanterns.”

Hal flushes and Barry bites back a sigh. 

“She still stole my girlfriend,” he grumbles, pouting. 

“Hal, shut up.”


End file.
